<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First One by restingbrid3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943331">The First One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/restingbrid3/pseuds/restingbrid3'>restingbrid3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Im not sure what to put here, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi Simps, Other, WTF, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/restingbrid3/pseuds/restingbrid3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve had a lot of trauma ,and a bad life and every time it gets worser until you met him.</p><p> </p><p>i’m not good at summarizes sorry!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/ Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t not own or make Aot! This is also my first fan fictions so please leave some advice in the comments. I will try the answer people’s questions too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter 1: A Ungrateful Person</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You lived underground with your mom even though she abused you. You were just grateful to have her. After all she carried you for 9 months.</span>
  <span class="s1">You didn’t have any money nor did your mom ,so everyday you came home with food you stole ,but sometimes if you got caught you were bruised or raped.That affected your mental health badly.You were just a kid.</span>
  <span class="s1">
This Morning it was raining and cold ,but your mom still forced you to go fetch some food. You grab some fruit when the vender was distracted picking up its cart. Still you made to much noise and they caught on. He grabbed their knife as he started beating you up while people were watching.You got hurt with bruises on your knee , scratches on your arm, cut marks on your neck.

</span></p>
<p class="p1">You managed to escape back to your home but you felt weak “ Mom, can I please lay down I’m tired” you said kindly. Instead of saying yes. “ NO I do so much to support us ,but you just act idiotic and get a little bit of food” You felt angry and confused. You get hurt  bringing food for her 3x a day even if you’re feeling well or not. You also bring food that 3 people are supposed to eat. She eats all the food she likes and then once she doesn’t like a specific piece she throws it out.You were shocked ,and a bit angry. You walked outside to relief your stress.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You decided you would that you would be coming at midnightback home when she’s fast asleep so you could at least grab something of your mom to remember her.You tried to be happy and think the good things she did ,but you couldn’t think of one. At least the ones you remembered.</span>
  <span class="s1">When you were walking You suddenly heard yelling ,andcheering you put your hands over your ears and looked at the floor to avoid it the crowd.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You bumped into something and when you looked up you saw a boy who look 9-11 close to your age with a knife in his hand covered in blood. You were terrified you saw the man that he had killed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>